mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Орэндж Свирл/Галерея
Первый сезон Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Twilight run of the S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png|Незваные гости Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Celestia appears S1E13.png|Осенний забег The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|Шоу талантов Golden Harvest -Get her off the stage- S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Попытка ревности Второй сезон Celebration S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Spike telling the story S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Третий сезон Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|Плохое яблоко Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png|Академия Чудо-молний Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Crowd of ponies S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Happy ponies S4E20.png|Прыжок веры The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Честная сделка Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Rainbow covering her head with the book S5E8.png|Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Twilight searching S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight and Moon Dancer about to argue S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rarity waving S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Мастер страха Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic --come one, come all-- S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking --it's a working title!-- S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie --the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing-- S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight --what if Trixie really was using me-- S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png День очага Ponies getting prepared for Hearth's Warming S06E08.png Ponies 'Oh what a sight' S06E08.png Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies 'So busy making merry' S06E08.png Orange Swirl pours a cup of cider for Berryshine S6E8.png Berryshine drinking warm cider S6E8.png Stallions --As our mighty voices carry-- S06E08.png Stallions singing their hearts out S6E8.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Carousel Boutique exterior midday S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png За всем не угонишься Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png Где скрывается ложь Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Высший пилотаж Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Dash watch cadets loop through the air S6E24.png Седьмой сезон Буря эмоций Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles -we never bothered to come- S7E7.png Bow Hothoof -if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt- S7E7.png Bow Hothoof -but now, she is!- S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Rarity Investigates! S7E7.png Bow and Windy happy for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles -what a gripping tale!- S7E7.png The Wonderbolts begin their performance S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Обратная сторона славы Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter -everything she wrote in there- S7E14.png Caramel -are Pinkie Pie and Applejack related- S7E14.png Caramel with panicked derpy eyes S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Rarity leaving the Quills and Sofas area S7E19.png Orange Swirl, Merry May, and Noteworthy shocked S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Секреты и пироги Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Noteworthy and Sea Swirl look at Pinkie S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Сезон 1 Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png|Сезон 2 Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png|Сезон 3 Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png|Сезон 4 Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Сезон 5 en:Orange Swirl/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей